The present invention relates to methylene furanone derivatives, the synthesis thereof, as well as the use thereof as a photoprotecting or antioxidant or depigmentation agent in cosmetic or dermatological compositions.
Methylene furanone derivatives are molecules that are very abundant in nature. They are found, for example, in the components of celery odour in the form of alkylidene-benzofuranone (a). They are also represented in lichens by pulvinic acid (b), which is responsible for their yellow pigmentation. They are also known to have a wide variety of biological activities. Thus, protoanemonin (c) has antimicrobial and antifungal properties, rubrolide A (d) has antibacterial properties and dihydroxerulin (e) inhibits cholesterol synthesis.
